


bro just kiss me come on bro

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: I MAY. add more, M/M, She/her pronouns for Backwards, backwards got BIG anxiety, holiday parties, im fucking thorsty for backwards/rider content and if I will I’ll make it myself, maybe. Vinmask soon? (Blush emoji), she just wants big joth bf, this is just me projecting I promise, will not promise tho idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aloha’s Squidmas party is pretty baller.(Backwards is a she/her gay!)
Relationships: Backwards/Rider
Kudos: 6





	bro just kiss me come on bro

**Author's Note:**

> still not good at writing but this is a you problem now im simply sitting here

Backwards wouldn’t say she was a fan of holidays. Honestly, to her it was just another reason to hang out with friends instead of her family, which she’d definitely take any day.

So, when she got the text from Aloha of the S4, inviting her to their annual holiday party-

“Hey Backwards~! Party this year again! You know the drill!”, signed with a pink heart emoji and followed by, “I’m not supposed to tell you this but Rider’s super excited to see you, please attend!!”

-and remembered Rider was part of the S4 now, she was excited. A chance to see her crush and, perhaps if she had enough guts, confess to him? She’d hop on that any day— is what she told herself— and realized the party would be a perfect place.

So, for the remaining days leading up to the party, she practiced day and night with what she’d say on Safari, hell, even bought Rider the most expensive jewelry she could pay for as a, “Hey, I’m definitely into you but this could also technically be played off as just me being a really good friend if you potentially reject me,” type gift.

On the day of the party, she placed the small earring case into a small pre-wrapped cardboard box with a green bow on top, signing the tag off with a small lightning bolt on it, one of Rider’s signatures, slipped on her cozy Family v. Friend themed sweatshirt, and stepped out of her apartment complex to make her way to Aloha’s party.

Backwards took the train, as she lived on the outskirts of the city while the S4 lived on the inner (She guessed more active competitive teams could afford the apartments that towered of the small Square.) The ride was around an hour long, giving her enough time to fully sort through her confession and take a small nap even, not long enough to miss her stop.

The second she stepped off the train in Inkopolis Square, her knees grew weak, wobbly even. Every step she took she realized something.

If tonight doesn’t go as planned, Rider may never want to see her again.

And Backwards would never get to see his small smiles again, his easy eyes, feel his gentle yet roughed up hands from his dynamo, and... and maybe if it went horribly wrong, she may never be invited to a party such as Aloha’s again.

The bustling city lights, the crunching of snow from people crossing the streets and people chatting and the smells of the street vendors handing out their treats, it was overwhelming, too much for her in fact.

Backwards sat on the train station bench, present in hand, staring at it like if she blinked her whole body would be swallowed by the sounds of the street. She could feel her hearts pumping rapidly, beating so fast that even that began to join with the laughter and chatting of the citizens of Inkopolis Square.

“Hey! Hey, are you listening to me?”

Backwards head snapped up, hitting her forehead on Goggles chin.

“Squit! Sorry Goggles,” Backwards set her present down and went to inspect the impact area, “I’m so sorry, really, I didn’t-“

Goggles rubbed his chin, resuming his signature smile, “Hey! It’s all good, promise!” His gaze shifted to the present sitting next to where Backwards sat. “Oh! What’s that?”

Backwards scrambled to grab it before Goggles could even think of touching it, pushing his face away, “None of your business, shrimp!”

Goggles chuckled from the small nudge, “Well, if it’s so important to you, I guess I won’t pry any further! Now, whatcha doin’ in the Square this late? You headin’ to Aloha’s party too?”

Backwards froze. She was completely lost in thought on the bench worrying about the party, she never stopped to check the time.

“Judging by that look in your eye, I’ll take that as a yeah,” Goggles shoved his hands into his fuzzy jacket, “if you’d like, you can walk with me. I’m always late, don’t worry about it.”

Backwards balanced her two options. Walk with the poorly coordinated dork who publicly humiliated her multiple times in battle, most likely not purposefully since he’s dense like that, or walk by herself around a city and apartments she barely knew that well.

Hard decision.

“I- I uh, I’d like if you’d show me the S4’s place- but do not take this as me letting my guard down around you, I just don’t know the Square that well. I still am not a fan of you.”

Goggles laughed at that, even he knew Backwards whole ‘Tough guy’ spiel was a lie. He grabbed onto Backwards hand and led her through the loud streets, bright lights, and past dark alleyways to the brightly lit house that belonged to the S4. Something about Goggles presence calmed the green inkling, though she wasn’t sure what about him did it, usually she hated his guts, but for tonight, she supposed she could let it all slip away.

Backwards rapped the door a couple times, just loud enough over the music so people could hear them. During the walk to the house, snow had begun to fall again, the soft flakes gathering on their clothes as they stood, waiting for someone to answer. Landing, sticking, and melting, all to repeat again.

A few seconds after the second knock, Aviator pulled the door open, pulling the two in for a hug and opening the door further to welcome them.

Goggles ran off to go see his teammates and greet everyone, whether they viewed him as a nuisance or not. Backwards remained at the door, standing and waiting, searching for the inkling who’s face she could probably paint by now off her memory. 

Nothing.

Safari came up and began making small talk with her, pulling her to the drinks and sweets that littered the kitchen.

“You’re later than usual, bro. You okay?” Safari quipped while filling his drink up with punch again.

Backwards looked at the present in her hands.  
“Yeah, yeah, guess I just came down with something at the last second.”

Safari took a small sip, handing Backwards a drink and putting his arm around her shoulder. “Let me know if you need any help, dude. I’m always here for you and I’ll even walk you to the train station if you need me too.”

Backwards smiled at him and gave a small nod, “Thanks Saf, I think I’ll be fine though.” She took a swig of her punch and put the cup down, “Besides! It’s a party, you shouldn’t have to worry at a party like this, go have fun! I’ll be fine, I got someone I need to talk to anyways.”

Safari gave a side hug and walked off to the opposite side of the house, sparking up a conversation with Stealth.

Safari headed towards the living room, sitting on the couch pointed towards a large TV with several consoles hooked up and many remotes laid out all neatly in a line.

Once more, Backwards was left staring at the small box in her hands.

Aloha suddenly laid his chin atop Backwards head, causing her to jump.

“Cod, Aloha! You scared the hell out of me!” Backwards tilted her head up slightly to indicate she was trying to look at Aloha.

“That was the plan! Anyways,” Aloha hopped over the couch and sat down right next to Backwards, “looks like you’ve got it bad.”

She sighed and handed Aloha the box, “It’s useless, Aloha. I’ve been looking for Rider ever since I arrived and I can’t find him. I was so scared of coming here to see him, I don’t think I ever considered what I should do if he wasn’t here or wasn’t interested in me.”

Aloha peaked inside the box, a soft smile appearing on his face. “This looks terribly expensive, Backwards. You put a lot of thought into this gift of yours.” Aloha closed the box, placing it into Backwards palm and pushing Backwards fingers to keep it.

Aloha got up from couch, pulling Backwards with him. “I thank you for showing up, I know how hard it can be for new stuff like this. As for Rider, you’re alright. He’s been here waiting for you all night,” Aloha placed a hand on Backwards shoulder and chuckled, “He got so anxious you wouldn’t show up, I believe he went upstairs to the balcony, told me to keep an eye out for you specifically.”

Backwards ears felt hot, she couldn’t believe what Aloha was actually telling her.

“Y-You-You mean to tell me he’s, he’s waiting for me? Me specifically? Like, Backwards of Green Team?”

Aloha scoffed, “Well, DUH, who else goes by Backwards here and is super close to Rider?”

Backwards hearts fluttered at that, clutching the present in her hands harder.

“I’ve, I’ve- I need to see him.” She pulled Aloha in for a hug, taking a step back and tripping over the couch to then bolt back up and head for the stairs to the upper level.  
“Thank you, Aloha!”

Backwards reached the top and saw Rider out the balcony window, holding a flat box. She quickened her pace, eager to see Rider’s face once more. She pushed the balcony doors out, taking a step into the cool night air.

Rider turned to look at her.

“Thought you wouldn’t come this year. You’re later than usual.” Rider leaned on the balcony’s railing, waiting for Backwards to join him, which she did.

“For your information, I got lost in the Square, jerk.”

Rider laughed, “For real? Wow, knew you were terrible with directions but I didn’t know you were /that/ bad.”

Backwards chuckled and softly punched his shoulder, looking past the balcony out to the city below and eventually to the ocean, the waves crashing against the sand and retreating back to itself.

Rider turned back to join her.

A comfortable silence settled between them, a perfect opportunity for Backwards to confess. A perfect opportunity to let Rider know how she really felt, how she wanted to see his smiling face everyday, and hold his roughed up hand and be there for him when he was at his lowest moment.

“Rider, listen to me for a second will you?”

Rider gave a ‘mh?’ to Backwards, his hand resting against his mouth.

“You and I, we’ve seen a lot together. The joys on winning and the sadness of losing, especially to people like Goggles.”

Rider nodded, a smile not on his lips, but his eyes.

“I even saw you get sanitized by a telephone made by the humans, and was there to get my ass kicked by you too.”

Backwards stopped leaning on the balcony, as did Rider. She pulled Rider closer, placing a hand on his right cheek where his sanitization scar was and gently rubbing it with her thumb. Riders face got warm at this gesture, but there was no sign of him pulling away. They were both comfortable and close to each other, warmth surrounded by cold.

Everything she had planned was thrown out the window. She wanted Rider to fully know just how much she loved him.

“I want to be there for you. I want to witness your highs and lows, I want to be there when you can’t go anymore and I want to support you. Rider,” Rider slowly began to lean in. “Rider, I am in love with you. I fell for you so hard, and through all my attempts, I could never quite climb out. Theres something about you that makes me feel safe.”

The words can’t stop flowing, so many secrets are escaping and Backwards doesn’t feel like she can possibly stop, a waterfall of words.

“And I want so bad to make you feel what I do when I see you. When I look at you, I feel like I can take on anyone. When you laugh because of something I do, I am filled with so many emotions, it’s hard to keep in, almost impossib-“

Rider pulls her in gently, their lips meet.

Life pauses.

Backwards and Rider remain there for what Backwards feels like is months.

Rider pulls away, leaving a surprised and flustered Backwards.

“I love you too, Backwards.”

Backwards snaps out of it.

“S-So, So does that mean...”

Rider looks at her and shrugs in a teasing way, “I’m unsure, haven’t been asked yet as far as I know.”

Backwards puffs her cheeks out, “Jerk.”

She brings the small box up and holds it towards him.

“Rider of the S4,” Backwards closes her eyes, “will-will you go out with me?”

Rider takes the small present into his hand and places his present into Backwards hands. He leans over and kisses Backwards once more.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> backwards and rider then fall asleep on the s4s couch holding hands and snuggled together after going back downstairs to join the rest of the coro cast and mingle :]


End file.
